


Melt and Freeze

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Fraser wasn't worried anymore.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt and Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably but not necessarily a death story
> 
> This story was written for the Water challenge and first posted December 2, 2003.

"Water, water, everywhere," Ray said, in the drowsy sing-song tones of advanced hypothermia. It had frightened him when he first heard it creeping into Ray's voice, but Fraser wasn't worried anymore.

"But not a drop to drink, right, Benton, buddy? Can't eat snow when you're thirsty, it just makes you cold."

He nodded, his face creaking slowly into a smile. Ray always made him smile. "Quite right, Ray."

"I'm thirsty, though." Ray nestled closer against his back, speaking the words almost directly into his ear. It was so nice to finally feel warm, so that Ray's breath on his face was not a shocking contrast from the Arctic air, merely a comforting sign of their closeness.

"I'll melt some water for you," he promised, and Ray nodded, and he fancied he could feel Ray's eyes closing, the motion of Ray's utter trust being placed in him, again, in this small thing as in all things.

He would have to keep his word, then, for Ray. The fire had gone out, but there was more than one way to skin a drink of water. He reached out with one mittened hand and scooped up some snow, and raised it to his lips. The cold of the snow filling his mouth made his teeth ache, but it was all right. He felt warm, lying here with Ray, so a little cold was no concern. When his mouth was full of water instead of snow, he turned, and set his hands to Ray's cheeks.

Ray's eyes stayed closed--trusting him, always--but his lips parted, as though he knew what was coming. His lips were a bit numb, so it was hard to seal his mouth properly against Ray's, and some of the water dribbled down his cheek, but he felt Ray swallow, and knew he'd succeeded. Their tongues touched briefly, as their hands might, passing a cup of coffee between them, and then Ray pulled back a little, opened his eyes to squint with something like cognizance.

"Fraser," he said, his lips shiny-wet and mesmerizing, "you're not supposed to put snow in your mouth."

He shook his head, and pulled Ray close. "It's all right," he said, "it doesn't matter now."

Ray nodded slowly, and his eyes closed again. Fraser looked up at the sky, bright with stars, and then closed his eyes, too. It was good to be lying here with Ray, together as always, and warm at last.


End file.
